


流泪猫猫

by Vickyzwy



Category: Duck Patrol
Genre: M/M, 找了一圈也没找到提的那个角色叫什么名字, 请直接代入那个索吻小妖精的脸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: *虽然名字很沙雕，但这其实是一篇pwp，还是mob*第二人称，你*提提的角色*猫化发情梗*是个爽文，看图写话





	流泪猫猫

你的猫病了，他趴在床上缩成一小团，眼皮都不想抬。

“跟我去医院。”你摸了摸他的头，然后沿着他蜷起来的身子，从脊柱一直摸到尾根。他懒懒地抬眼看看你，尾巴甩了几下，蹭了蹭你的手。

“你生病了，需要让医生看看。”你不是很有耐心。“不听话的话，你一个星期的奖励就都没了。”

这句话让他抬起了眼皮，胳膊向前伸了伸，塌下腰打了个猫哈欠，然后不情不愿地从床上下来，跟着你一起去医院。

检查的时候，他极不配合地又踢又咬，拒绝让医生碰到他身上任何一个部位。不过医生对不乖的病人总有一套方法。他被注射了一针镇定剂，软绵绵地躺进了医院的床上。

“他的身体没什么大碍，只是有了一些猫科动物特有的生理反应。”医生看出了你的担忧，用宽慰的语气对你说。“镇定剂的效用会自然减弱，他会自己醒过来的。您不用担心。”

你坐在床边陪他，等着他醒过来。

一声软软的闷哼昭示着你的猫已经醒了，但他还没有睁眼，只是皱了皱眉，睫毛微微颤着。你伏低身子去试他的体温，想看看他怎么了，却被他忽然抬身贴近你的嘴唇捉住。他把带着小肉刺的舌头探进你的口中翻搅，舔过你的臼齿，吮吸着你口中的津液，还顺手捉着你的手伸进自己的胸部，让你摸他挺立起来的乳头。

你被吓了一跳，下意识地推开他，告诉他这里和家里不一样。

你拒绝了他的求欢，看着他病怏怏地垂下眼睛，不满地撅起了小嘴。

拒绝他总是让你有种于心不忍的罪恶感，但你不想在他生病的时候折腾他。你拍拍他的额头，顺着他头顶毛绒绒的耳朵摸了两把，安慰他要多休息，出去以后再陪他玩。他乖顺地窝回被子里，抬起头用鼻尖轻轻碰了碰你爱抚他的手。他的乖巧让你放下心来，帮他掖好被子后，你坐到一旁的椅子上开始看报纸，一直到你被一阵奇怪的声音吸引了注意力。

你明白他生了什么病了。

隐忍的呻吟从你面前的病床里传出来，你愣了一下，抬起头看他。他不知什么时候把被子掀了起来，两条腿大开，腿间的小穴被他自己玩得一片泥泞。他一边斜着眼偷偷看着你，一边把自己的手指埋在小穴里抽插。他咬着下唇，克制住口中的呻吟，三根手指被他的小穴完全吞进去，亮晶晶的淫水从他的指缝里淌下来，把白色的床单浸出一小块深色的水渍。

他在看着你自慰。

这个画面让你感觉自己的下身充血。你不自然地调整了一下变得紧绷的裤子，然后起身去锁上了病房的门。你的动作被他捕捉到，他的眼里闪过一丝狡黠和得意。

他快乐地看着你你解开了裤子拉链，掏出了那个比三根手指粗长得多的东西。然后跪着撅起屁股，用手扒开自己的臀瓣，把那个被玩得烂红的肉环展示给你。

在他白皙的臀肉上捏了一把后，你把阴茎搭在了他的臀缝中间缓缓磨蹭。他焦急地朝你摇了摇屁股，能感受到那根东西狰狞勃发的青筋和热度，却吃不进去，这让他有些焦躁。他甩了甩尾巴，用手把臀瓣扒得更开，扭头委屈地看着你。

你抬手在他的屁股上拍了两巴掌，提醒他谁才是主人。焦急甩动的尾巴被你捉住，你顺着短毛的方向撸着他的尾巴，他逐渐安静下来，塌着腰，喉咙里发出愉悦的呼噜声。你在他的尾根处摩挲，打着圈揉弄那里的软毛，借势用手指蹭了蹭发红的穴口。

一直到你试图把他的尾巴插进肉穴里之前，他都安安静静地任你把玩。

你握着他的尾巴，用尾巴尖的硬毛扫了扫他往下不停淌水的穴口，然后用手指撑开肉穴，不顾他仰着脸哀哀祈求，强硬地把尾巴塞进了他的穴里。

“你不是喜欢肏自己么？”你从他身旁退开，重新坐到椅子里，冷冰冰地给他下达命令。“用你自己的尾巴把自己肏射。让主人开心，主人才会给你奖励。”

他红了眼眶，撇着嘴小声地哽咽，但还是用颤抖着的手抓起了自己的尾巴，另一只手伸到下身扒开穴口，让尾巴能更好地肏进去。

你看着他艰难地把毛绒绒的尾巴塞到肉穴里，腿根打着颤，穴口被硬毛刮得红烂却不敢停下。你知道穴里的情况更糟糕，肉穴饥渴难耐地收缩着，来者不拒地吸吮舔绞，喷出的淫水打湿了尾巴上的毛，每次他把尾巴捅进去一点，逆了茬的毛都会刮蹭着敏感的内壁，那种深入骨髓的麻痒和求而不得、难以满足的酸软让他眼角挂着泪，身子在床上难耐地扭动。粘腻的淫液随着他的抽插从穴口滴下来，顺着臀缝在他的身下积了小小一摊。你咽了咽唾沫，看着他抽插得越来越快，阴茎翘到了小腹，随着一阵痉挛，他像个煮熟的虾子般蜷起了身子，然后射了自己满脸。

他努力平稳自己的呼吸，抬起头眨着大眼睛看你，睫毛上还黏着一点白浊。你站起身走到床边，伸出手挠了挠他的下巴，看着他满足地眯起眼睛，伸出舌头无意识地舔食着自己射到了嘴角的精液。

你的阴茎硬得发疼，急切地想捅进那个湿热紧致地地方。你命令他转过身子，跪趴下来。他惊喜地睁大了眼睛，乖乖伏低身子把屁股撅得老高，即将吃到梦寐以求的东西的那种欢欣鼓舞让他的小洞饥渴地一张一合。

你掐着他的窄腰，强硬地把自己塞进那个不知餍足的小穴，开始大开大合地抽插，每次都蹭着敏感点，用力顶进最深处，像要把囊袋也塞到那个被填得满满的小洞里。你的插入让他吐出一口绵长舒适的呻吟，但接下来毫不留情的顶弄让他难以自持，紧紧地抓着床单，像被海浪拍打上岸的鱼一样张着嘴艰难地大口呼吸。床随着你们的动作吱嘎吱嘎地响，他的呻吟也穿插其中，奏了一曲淫浪的咏叹调。

你不顾他慢一点轻一点的请求，凶狠的力道像要把他捅穿。他扭过满是泪痕的脸，哀哀地呜咽着回头看你，头顶毛绒绒的耳朵被顶得一颤一颤，粉红色的软舌也忘了收回去，大张着嘴，任涎液从嘴角划过喉结，淌进自己大敞着领口的病号服里。你拽过他的手，让他摸你们两个的连接处。白皙挺翘的臀被拍得通红，被肏出的淫水随着拍打被搅成白沫，挂在红肿的穴口上。你把阴茎抽出一点，领着他的手去摸肉穴翻出来挽留的软肉。这羞耻的触碰让他身体绷紧了，肉穴紧紧咬着你的阴茎，痉挛着又射了出来。

你趁着高潮后的后穴还处于敏感期，重新开始在他的穴里肆虐碾压。他受不了了，哽咽着求你放过他，一边抽泣着说太多了不要了一边用酸软的手臂撑着自己往前爬，想逃出你的蹂躏。你带着玩心看他挣扎着想把你的阴茎吐出来，而红烂的穴肉分明还在贪婪地挽留。你让他爬到一半，然后恶劣地掐着他细弱白嫩的脚踝把他拖拽回来，压到他身上，更深地肏进去。你含着他带着绒毛的耳朵，用牙齿轻轻地碾着软骨上的毛细血管，一边肏他一边在他耳边含混不清地说着荤话。言语上的刺激让他收缩了穴口，阴茎可怜巴巴地翘着，吐出了点儿稀薄的精液。肉壁裹紧了你，蠕动着想榨出你的东西。你抽插几下，抵着他的敏感点射了出来，灌了他一肚子浓浆。

你躺在床上，惬意地欣赏着他腿间的美景。肉穴被肏得红肿，软肉翻出来，你射进去的精液混着他的淫水，顺着他的臀缝淌了满腿。尾巴根部的软毛也被打湿，正懒洋洋地晃着。他把脸贴在床上喘了一会儿气，然后在你惊讶地目光中转过身来，满脸泪痕地舔上了你半硬的性器。

“求……求您……”他打着哭嗝，说话断断续续的，但还在努力地用自己长着小肉刺的舌头舔弄你的阴茎。“再……再让我尝尝吧……”


End file.
